


Old Memories

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [480]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e02 Reichenbach, M/M, Memories, Movie Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the fight between Cole and Dean, when Dean made the line of "Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on A)3, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

It had taken some convincing for Dean to sit down in front of the crappy motel TV, Sam was 16, Dean 20.

“Sam, we need to be focusing on other stuff-”

“It’s a movie! What harm will an hour and a half do?”

“Fine. I’ll watch it with you.” Dean sighed. “What do you even want to show me?”

“A movie that we’ve been watching at school, the class has been really enjoying it.” Sam said, popping the movie into the VHS player. He’d found a copy at the library, and grinned, thinking that once Dean saw it, he’d enjoy it.

The movie started playing, with the title showing up.

“Nope.” Dean said, and Sam struggled to get Dean to sit back down, while he paused the movie.

“Dean, sit! It’s really good!”

“Yeah, Samantha, I’m sure it is. This movie is for girls.” Dean said.

“Dean, you said you would watch it.” Sam said, making a hurt noise, doing the puppy dog eyes.

Dean sighed and plopped back down, and Sam grinned, hugging Dean tightly.

“Play the damn movie!” Dean said, pulling Sam off of him, and Dean sighed when Sam did.

The movie started again, and the two watched it, and by the time that the movie was halfway through, Sam could tell that Dean was sold on it.

By the time that the movie was over, Dean was quoting his favorite lines.

“This movie is for girls, huh, Dean?” Sam grinned when he stopped the movie, and Dean got him in a headlock, ruffling his hair.

“Shuddup, so I was wrong.” Dean laughed, letting Sam go. “But yeah, I did like the movie.”

“I thought you would.” Sam said.

___

Sam was brought back to the present as he regained consciousness.

He heard Dean say the quote.

Heard him clear as a bell.

But Dean was a demon now.

And it made everything hurt. The old memories hurt.


End file.
